This document relates to wireless communications in wireless communication systems, including interworking mechanisms in wireless communications based on two or more radio access technologies.
Wireless communication systems can include a network of one or more base stations to communicate with one or more wireless devices such as a mobile device, cell phone, wireless air card, mobile station (MS), user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), or subscriber station (SS). Each base station can emit radio signals that carry signaling and data such as voice data and other data content to wireless devices. A base station can be referred to as an access point (AP) or access network (AN) or can be included as part of an access network. A wireless communication system can include one or more radio access network controllers to control one or more base stations.
A wireless device can be configured as a multi-mode device that operates with two or more different wireless technologies for communications. Examples of various wireless technologies include Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Code division Multiple Access (CDMA) such as CDMA2000 1x, and High Rate Packet Data (HRPD). In some implementations, a wireless communication system can include multiple networks using different wireless technologies such as Evolved HRPD (eHRPD) wireless technology and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Rradio Access Network or Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) wireless technology. Wireless communication systems using different wireless technologies can be implemented to include interworking mechanisms which enable communication services to a wireless device via the different wireless technology communication systems and allow wireless devices to move across different communication systems while maintaining wireless communication services to the wireless devices.